1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security mat alarm system for use in connection with alarm systems. The security mat alarm system has particular utility in connection with alarm system for remotely detecting the movement of a person on a mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security mat alarm systems are desirable for detecting the movement of a patient""s body out of a bed or through a doorway alerting monitoring personnel, or an in-home care worker. Some patients are not fully lucid and movement to the out of doors could be dangerous, as in the case of an Alzheimer""s patent. Also the security mat can be placed in front of a doorway to alert the user to an unauthorized access to a home or a particular room. The security mat may also be used to alert a user of the approach of a person stepping up to a doorway.
The use of alarm systems is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,237 to Tucknott et al discloses a patient bed alarm system that includes a plurality of sensors defining interstices of a matrix of such sensors. The matrix is woven into a mat for placement on a bed in which a patent is confined. The presence of the patient""s body upon the mat causes various combinations of sensors to perceive the presence of the patent""s body thereon. The particular combinations of sensors sensing the presence of the body is inputted to a first computer which discriminates as to the exact location of the patent in view of the exact combination of sensors perceive in the presence of the patient""s body. If the combination of the sensors actuated indicate an impending vacation of the bed by the patient an alarm can be actuated by a second computer to alert monitoring personnel of the situation. However, the Tucknott et al ""237 patent does not include a wireless transmitter at the mat and a wireless receiver at the alarm for alarming when the mat senses an external weight upon it.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,703 to Sakai et al discloses a mat sensor that has two sensor portions and an agreement or a disagreement of an on/off condition of the output from the two sensor portions. When the two sensor portions are in agreement then a normal judgment signal for both sensor portions is generated. When the normal judgment signal is generated and the two sensors are off, an operation permit signal for a moveable portion of the machine is generated. The presence or absence of a body is detected from a change in value of the electrostatic capacity of one sensor portion. In this way, a temporary poor contact attributable to deterioration of the sensor portion can also be detected, and the movable portion of the machine can be stopped. However, the Sakai et al ""703 patent does not include a wireless transmitter at the mat and a wireless receiver at the alarm for alarming when the mat senses an external weight upon it.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,263 to Triplett et al discloses a technique for monitoring whether an individual is moving from a particular area that has a first pressure sensor position to sense the weight of part of the patient""s body in the normal position. The invention has a second pressure sensor is positioned for sensing the weight of part of a patient""s body when a patient begins to leave the bed. The device includes an alarm and a pressure responsive switch connected to the first and second sensors to energize the alarm when the patient""s weight is shifted from the first pressure sensor to the second pressure sensor. However, the Triplett et al ""263 patent does not include a wireless transmitter at the mat and a wireless receiver at the alarm for alarming when the mat senses an external weight upon it.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a security mat alarm system that allows alarm system for remotely detecting the movement of a person on a mat. The Tucknott et al ""237, Sakai et al ""703 and Triplett et al ""263 patents make no provision for including a wireless transmitter at the mat and a wireless receiver at the alarm for alarming when the mat senses an external weight upon it.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved security mat alarm system that can be used for alarm system for remotely detecting the movement of a person on a mat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the security mat alarm system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alarm system for remotely detecting the movement of a person on a mat.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of alarm systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved security mat alarm system, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved security mat alarm system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a security mat alarm system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pressure sensor sheet that is capable of detecting pressure and outputting a pressure sensed signal. A wireless transmitter is electrically connected to the pressure sensor sheet. The wireless transmitter is capable of transmitting an alarm signal upon detection of the pressure sensed signal. A wireless alarm receiver is capable of receiving the alarm signal and alarming.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include an audible alarm element, a beacon element, a power switch, an incoming alternating current electrical cord, a battery connection and a battery cover. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved security mat alarm system that has all of the advantages of the prior art alarm systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved security mat alarm system that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved security mat alarm system that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such security mat alarm system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new security mat alarm system that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a security mat alarm system for alarm system for remotely detecting the movement of a person on a mat.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a security mat alarm system that has a touch sensitive detection mat and a wireless relay featuring visual and audible notification options.